1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar apparatus and relates particularly but not exclusively to such for providing heat at 100.degree. C. or higher.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto steam has been generated by solar means by directly heating water in a solar collector. However with such heating it is not economically feasible to store the steam for subsequent use. The present invention attempts to provide solar apparatus where a gas such as air is heated to above 100.degree. C. and in one embodiment then used to convert water to steam and whereby energy from the solar collectors therein can be stored in a suitable store and then transferred from that store to provide steam at a subsequent time as for example when the collectors are unable to be radiated by the sun.